Luckiest man Alive
by nicolasgs
Summary: What would you do if Hanabi Hyuuga appears in front of your door? Lemon Warning! I do not own this but i would like to repost it because it was old and really good.


Hyuuga Hanabi, standing outside his door with a slightly transperant dress showing she was wearing nothing but a polka dot string bikini and bikini top underneath. Naruto almost fainted at the sight. And in fact, a few men who had seen her had.

Hanabi walked in swaying her hips and let a stray had run over Naruto's bare chest which was visible through his open jacket. Naruto walked after her, closing the door. As soon as the door was locked, Hanabi spun around and pushing Naruto into the wall and crushed her lips into his, rubbing her thigh into his crotch, making him harden.

"You like that, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi said sexily into his lips while her hands were roaming his chest. Naruto was feeling her thighs and tight butt with his hands. While Hanabi's tongue was begging Naruto's lips for entrance, he grabbed her hips and pushed her back a little.

"Why don't we take this to my room?"

"Why?" she said in between kissing his neck and chest, "It's more exciting if there's a chance we could get caught."

"The couch?"

"Fine," Hanabi said, grabbing his open jacket and pushing to the couch. The moment he felt the couch underneath him, he felt Hanabi on top of him. The kissing resumed, their tongues wrestling for supremacy. Then Hanabi ended the kiss and ripped the jacket off his chest and proceeded to suck on his neck while her hands worked with his pants, try to get the off as fast as she could. As soon as his pants were off, she pushed Naruto into a sitting position and positioned her face a few inches away from the bulge in his boxers.

She pulled his boxers off to reveal a 12-inch member that hung limply before. She instantly grasped the limp member with her right hand and rubbed it up and down while she giggled his balls in her left. His member began pulsing blood through it and as it hardened it grew longer, getting to a full 13 inches. Only when it was at it's hardest did she engulf it in her mouth and get it in as far back as her throat as she could. She then started bobbing her head up and down on his penis all the while licking it in every way possible. With her hand rubbing the section of pulsing member her mouth just couldn't reach and her hand giggling his balls so much, it took only a little while for him to cum into her mouth. She continued to suck and lick and rub and giggle him to his needs as she tasted and swallowed all the cum she could. She then got off him looked him in the eye.

Then she smirked. "My turn."

Naruto just jumped on her and pinned her to the couch. He looked at her dress and proceeded to pull it off. And Hanabi was all to happy to help. He started sucking on her neck while he rubbed her crotch and kneaded her right breast. All Hanabi could do was moan in ecstasy. When attention to her right breast ceased, she pouted as much as she could with someone teasing her clit and sucking her neck.

All Naruto did was whisper, "Don't worry."

Hanabi gasped and moaned as her bikini top was ripped off and her left breast was enveloped in Naruto's mouth and her right one was kneaded and her nipple pinched and twisted. She was surprised that Naruto could give her so much pleasure without even taking off her bikini. Her train of thought, which through all the pleasure was quite hard to keep, was instantly broken as her right nipple was bitten and Naruto instantly switched his mouth to the other breast while he brought his hand from her crotch to rub the right breast.

And Naruto still had one hand left, which he used to slip under her bikini and tease her under her bikini. Hanabi just couldn't take it and used her own hand to force the finger into her. She moaned in ecstasy, even though she knew it wasn't even close to the pleasure she would get soon.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having the most perverted fun he could have in all the world. He was exploring inside her with his finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He then added another finger to explore her and then another and began pulsing in and out. First slowly and then began pumping faster and harder, faster and harder.

"Yes!" Hanabi yelled as she meet it halfway. "YES! YES! YES!"

She let out a loud moan of pure ecstasy as her cum poured out all over his hand. Hanabi was just laying there, her beautiful and perfectly round breast rising and falling as she breathed. Her long hair was all around her with a few stray strands on her face. Her half-lidded eyes were looking at a smirking Naruto. Naruto raised his cum-covered digits to her lips.

"Care to clean them fro me? I'll help."

"With pleasure," was all she could say.

They proceeded to lick the cum of Naruto's hand all the while their tongues wrestling and tasting each other and Hanabi's semi-sour liquids. This turned them both on even more, if it were possible. When Naruto's hand was clean, he instantly ripped of Hanabi's bikini and moved his lips to Hanabi's crotch. He began to gently kiss it and then stuck his tongue into her. She gasped and then started to rub herself into Naruto's face. But Naruto would not let her cum so easily as he backed his face away a bit so she couldn't get more. But she wouldn't stop trying so he finally obliged. After a few seconds of tasting her insides, his face was bombarded with her cum. Hanabi let out more moans. Naruto crawled over her until they were face to face. They began making out and before Naruto could get his tongue in, she ended the kiss and grabbed the back of his head. She pulled his head back and then propped herself on one elbow.

"You dirty boy, now I have to clean you up."

Hanabi instantly started liking all of her cum off his face. Naruto felt his member harden against Hanabi's stomach. Hanabi felt the head of Naruto's penis on her stomach and it began poking her harder and harder when she licked Naruto's face, even though it was clean of her fluids.

"So you want more do ya?"

"What if I do?"

"Two conditions," Hanabi said. She pulled him in closer to whisper into his ear. "First you come for me," she whispered and grabbed his penis and squeezed which caused him to moan into her hair, "Then I come for you."

"As you wish," Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.

They both kneeled on the couch face to face. Naruto grasped Hanabi's waist and lifted her a little. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him forcing his dick's head in her. Naruto held her in place while he moved his waist back and forth. Slowly at first, and then he started moving faster and pumping harder. With every single pump, He grunted and she screamed. Hanabi started screaming louder and louder to the point where she had to scream into Naruto's shoulder to stifle the screams. Hanabi felt her orgasm coming and coming fast. She came so much that she had to scream out to the sky and dug her nails into Naruto's back. But Naruto was still going. He wasn't finished yet. He kept on pumping faster and stronger and Hanabi's orgasms kept coming faster and faster with her letting out more and more screams. After Hanabi had come about 20 times, they came together but Naruto was still going and his seed was still filling her and Hanabi came another seven times until Naruto fell back in pure exhaustion with the last of his seed spilling into her. Hanabi rose, his dick still in her, and completely exhausted. But the pure need in her eyes to complete the deal was clear. All Naruto could do was smirk. Hanabi started raising and lowering herself on his dick moaning in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing up and down, up and down. Naruto propped himself on his elbows and started meeting her halfway. They both started moving faster and harder, faster and harder, making pure sounds of pleasure and pain mixed together until they finally came, their cum covering everything. Then Hanabi fell on him, no longer able to keep herself up. With all the weight on him and being completely exhausted, Naruto just let his elbows out from under him. They fell asleep on each other, their bodies, were all the warmth they needed. Right before he closed his eyes, he looked at the beautiful heiress, eyes closed, head using his toned chest as a cushion, hair splayed across her frame and his chest.


End file.
